The Party
by jennyperson91
Summary: Showdown between Arden and Sadie. I wonder who will be the one to come to Sadie's rescue? Hmmm....
1. Convincing

**THIS WAS THE THIRD FANFICTION IN MY NOTEBOOK, SO ITS EXTREEMLEY OLD. BUT ITS KEWL... HOPE U ALL LIKE IT! BTW... THIS IS ONE OF THE RARE FANFICTIONS OF MINE THAT I PUT A SETTING IN. SORRY.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING I OWN. I MEAN OWN I NOTHING. YOU GET WHAT I MEAN.**

CHAPTER 1: CONVINCING

SETTING: Its morning at bennet high, aand the scene is the main hallway. Ben and Rain are talking ( We cannot hear ) Ben is Facing the main doors to the school. Sadie catches his eye when she walks in with Margret. Sadie and Margret walk towards Sadie's locker through the main door. Margrets talking to Sadie but Sadie's buisy looking at Ben. Rain's chatting away to Ben, but soon realizes Ben is looking at Sadie.

" Why dont you go over and talk to her? " Rain asked Ben pulling him out of his trance.

" Who? " Ben asked, still eyeing Sadie, but trying as hard as he could to also listen to Rain.

" Who? WHO? Sadie! Go ask her to that Melissa girl's party friday! " Rain said, giving Ben an encouraging punch in the arm.

" Oh, i'm not going to that party. " Ben said, shutting his locker.

" What? Its the biggest party of the year! You have to go! " Rain said excitedly.

" Its not really my thing. Plus, I overheard Sadie say she wasn't going... " Ben said, gazing over in Sadie's direction. Sadie and Margret started walking towards Ben and Rain. Rain noticed a big smile on Ben's face as he looked at Sadie.

" Hey Rain, Hey Ben " Sadie said, smileing as she said Bens name.

" Hey Red, Whats up? " Ben managed to say.

" Nothing really. Margret's trying to convince me to go to Melissa's party. " Sadie said.

" Yeah, he's trying to convince me... " Ben said, pointing in Rain's direction.

" So... " Sadie said curiously. " Your going? " Sadie asked Ben.

" Well are you? " Ben smiled.

" I asked first! " Sadie said playfully.

" I'll go if you promice to go with me. " Ben told Sadie.

" Of course Ben, we're all going " Sadie pointed to Margret and Rain.

" Well... " Margret said.

" Umm... " Rain uttered.

" What? Don't tell me you guys aren't going! " Sadie said in worry.

" Of course we are! " Margret said.

" But my mom and Margrets mom are going out, and they won't be back till nine. So both of us have to stay ome untill they come back. " Rain said.

" And if we go out anyway, we are so grounded! " Margret finished.

Sadie stood their stunned. " Fine then, I guess I'm not going... " Sadie said as she turned around to leave.

" Sadie! No! Dont be mad! " Margret chased after her but then gave up and walked back to Ben and Rain. " I feel terrible! " Margret pouted. Rain then smiled and glared at Ben.

" What? " Ben questioned his look.

" I know who cn purswade Sadie not to go... " Rain smiled and glared at Ben.

" Ben! " Margret said excitedly. " You can ask Sadie to go with you! "

" What? Me? Why me? " Ben asked.

" Because YOUR the one she likes enough to say yes to! " Margret said with a happy grin.

" And dont tell me you don't whant to ask her Ben because I we all now that you like her! " Rain said.

" Rain! " Ben said looking at Margret.

" Come on Ben. The cats been out of the bag for weeks! " Rain said. " You two are practically dating. "

" Does Sadie expect the same thing? " Ben asked nervoesy. " Because when I finally tell Sadie how I truly feel, I whant her to be plesantly surprised, I dont whant her to already know! " Ben said.

" Honestly, I dont know what Sadie expects. " Margret said. " But when you tell her you like her, trust me, she'll be plesantly surprised. " Margret re assured.

" When are you gunna tell her Ben? Because sooner or later she's gunna get tired of waiting... " Rain said.

" Soon. " Ben said.

" Soon? " Rain replied.

" Soon! " Ben answered. " When the time is right... "

**I HATE IT. TELL ME YOU LIKE IT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. :-( **

**HOPEFULLY THE _LAST CHAPTER_ WILL MAKE IT ALL WORTH WHILE... **

**THE LAST CAPTER IS THE REASON WHY I POSTED IT... :-D**


	2. Jitterbugs

**READ. REPLY. **

CHAPTER 2: JITTERBUGS

It was the end of fourth period and Ben still hadn't seen Sadie.

_Why can't i find her?_ he said to himself out loud by mistake.

" Can't find who? " A farmiliar voice said from behind. Ben turned around to see Sadie.

" Red! Figures... " He sighed.

" What? " Sadie asked confused.

" Its just that i've been looking for you all day, and all of a sudden you find me like its no problem. " He said. Sadie smiled.

" Well, somtimes when you're looking for somone, it seems like it takes forever to find them, because you whant to find them. " Sadie said. " And when you dont whant to find somone, you end up running into them all over the place. "

Ben considered this. " Well it explains why i'm constantly running into Arden... " Ben smiled. " And why I can never find you... " Sadie bluched.

" So why did you whant to find me? " Sadie asked.

" I whanted to ask you something. " Sadie waited for Ben to say whatever it was he had to say. Just then, Arden passed with her group of stuck up followers she refers to as friends.

" Hey Benjamin. " Arden smiled, looked at Sadie, stopped, then looked at Ben. " Um... Ben, I'm really having trouble with my math homework. You think maybie you could help me? " Arden batted her eyelashes. Ben rolled his eyes. Suddenly his gaze fixed upon somone in the crowd of people that were walking by. Ben began desperatley grabbing for somone in the crowd. He found him, and plucked him out.

" Owwww! What? " Ron asked with his usual coldness. Ben turned back to Arden.

" Arden, I'd love to help you. " Ben smiled a devilish smile. Sadie couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this going to be save the frogs all over again? Ben continued. " But i'm just no good in math! Ron help her. " Ben shoved Ron between him and Arden, grabbed Sadie's hand hurriedly walked down the hallway. He stopped at his locker and started turning the lock. " I honestly have no idea why she likes me. " Ben said.

" Probably because your cute. " Sadie instantly realized what she had just said, and regretted it. Ben blushed.

" I am? " Ben said, toying with Sadie. He knew she was hating it.

" Well... " Sadie bit her lip. " You know what I mean. Now what is it you wanted to ask me? " Sadie said, trying to get away from this horribly embarassing conversation. It worked.

" Oh, yeah. Did you talk to Margret and Rain? " Ben managed to get his lock open.

" Yeah, I apologised. " Sadie said. " I think I was just cranky this morning. I didn't mean to turn on them like that. "

" I completley understand Red. " Ben grabbed a book out of his locker then turned back to Sadie. " They should have told you they were going to come late. " Ben paused and took a breath. " So does this mean you are going? " Ben asked. " because this morning you said you wheren't. "

" Yeah i'm going. " Sadie smiled. " Are you? "

" Probably. " Ben said. " Since I know for sure your going. " He smiled at Sadie. " So now your gunna have to wait for Rain and Margret to show up. " Ben said.

" Yeah... " Sadie said back.

" You know... we could hang out at the party Red. Since Margret and Rain will be late... "

" That would be really cool " Sadie smiled.

" And since we're going to hang out at the party together we mine as well take the same car. "

" Makes sence. " Sadie said.

" So, my mom will pic you up around Nineish? " Ben asked, clozing his locker.

" Great. " Sadie said. There was a small pause. " Ben? "

" Yeah? " Ben replied.

" Wouldn't it be easier if we just called it a date? " Sadie smiled.

" Yeah probably. " Ben smiled back and started to walk away. " Listen, I gotta go. Can I call you tonight? "

" Sure " Sadie smiled. " But it has to be after six. My mom is expecting a really important call from her editor. "

" No problem Red. " Ben smiled and got further down the hallway. " Chimo! " Ben then turned around and ducked into a classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sadie. Did I tell you how sorry I was for forgetting to tell you I was comming late to the party? " Margret said.

" Yes, like a zillion times. " Sadie paid the cashier and followed Margret and Rain to an empty table in the cafeteria.

" I'm sorry too Sade. " Rain said with a frown.

" Guys, forget it " Sadie said. " Its just as much my fault as it is yours. "

" How is this your fault? Never mind. Whatever. So my mom said you can come over and you can hang around at my place till I can go to the party. " Margret said, biting into an apple.

" Don't worry about it Margret. " Sadie smiled, remembering who she was going with.

" What do you mean? You can't go alone! " Margret said with concern. Sadie laughed.

" I'm not. Ben asked me if I whanted to go with him. " Sadie smiled.

" Ooooooohhhhh " Rain smiled.

" What! " Margret exclaimed. " I've been babbling for fifteen minutes about stupid stuff, when you still had to tell me you had a date with Ben? "

" Sorry. " Sadie giggled. " I was waiting untill the right moment. "

" Right moment? " Margret decided not to get angry. " Whatever. So what are you gunna wear? " Margret squealed with excitement.

" Yeah Sadie! What ever are you gunna wear? " Rain said, acting like a girl. He laughed. Please excuse me while I go sit somwhere else. I've had enough girl talk for one day... " Then he got up and left the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain left the cafeteria and started his way down the hallway.

_Why did they always have to talk girly around me? _Rain wondered. He turned the hallway on the way to his locker, and saw Ben.

" Hey Ben " Rain said, walking up to where Ben was standing at his locker.

" Oh, hey Rain " Ben said, glancing at him than grabbing a book from his locker. " What's up? "

" Nothing much. " Rain said. A smile suddenly spread across his face like wildfire. " Just came from the cafeteria. Sadie's really excited about your _date_. " Rain emphisized the word date. Ben smiled shyly.

" Really? "

" Yeah! She really likes you! " Rain said with his usual overexcitement.

" She does? " Bens eyes lit up.

" Duh! " Rain threw is arms up into the air.

" Good, cause I really like her. " Ben smiled at the thought of Sadie.

Suddenly the bell sounded, at it was time to go to class.

**I SAY ITS GETTING BETTER.**


End file.
